


Soul of A Raven

by xXUndertale_FanXx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Animagus, Avengers - Freeform, Crossover, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27657887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXUndertale_FanXx/pseuds/xXUndertale_FanXx
Summary: Rhiannon is a lot of things. A criminal, though? That's not one of them.When SHIELD labels her as such, she is forced to live with the Avengers until she can explain what she's done.But that would mean also explaining what she actually is.This story was originally going to be on my Wattpad(Callie_the_Cat), but I decided I wanted to have a story here. Let me know if I missed any characters/tags/warnings.
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The playlist for this book, it gets updated every chapter or so: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLvGam5dKR9KewbzBwsrxCtf3EzpU9xgrc

How do I keep getting myself into this kind of situation? I was being chased through the streets of New York by a small group of people in uniform. This is the third time this week! 

Wait, I should probably start from the beginning. My name is Rhiannon Lindsay! I'm what is called a Demi-witch! See, my mother is a witch from England! My father though, is something quite different. We don't talk much. What is he? Well, it's not important right now.

So where was I? Oh right, being chased. I slid around a corner and down an alleyway, hiding in a shadowy corner. The uniformed stalkers ran down the alley, completely passing my hiding spot. I pulled out a long hoodie and put it on, hiding some things that would make me stand out. The scars covering most of my limbs for example, but that's a story for later. 

I ducked into a local pawn shop, gave the necklace from my pocket to the cashier, and went upstairs. I had a deal with the shop owner. Swipe some valuables from people while I'm out and stay in the flat above the store free of charge. The owner was a very interesting woman. Her name is Morgan Douglas.

"Nameer! Kólasi! I'm back!" I called. An orange tabby cat padded into the room, followed by a black dog. An owl also flapped over from my windowsill, landing on my shoulder. "Oh, Ruffle! I thought you were still in England!" The owl hooted cheerfully as I passed him a treat. I took the letter from his talon and sat down to read it.

_Rhiannon! It is so nice to hear from you! I'm doing great, thank you for asking. Storm is doing fine, although she got into a fight with the donkey the other day. I was wondering if you knew when you'd come up to visit again? It's been a while, and it would probably be a good place to hide from SHIELD for a bit. And you don't need to worry about Ruffle getting enough food here, she keeps the mice in the barn under control since the cats won't do it._

_With care,_

_Jay_

Yes! I forgot to mention! The 'uniformed stalkers' were SHIELD agents! I've been labeled a potential threat, so they are supposed to bring me in. But thanks to my powers, it's quite the challenge.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter makes it obvious what Rhiannon is. But also not completely. Pretty short, but next chapter will hopefully be longer.

"Ok Kólasi, it's time for your walk. Shift." I watched as fur grew over his hooves, and his horns disappeared. His ears folded over, and his long tail shortened and grew fur. a red collar, the same shade as his horns appeared. Nameer padded over.

"Oh, does kitty want to come with to?" Nameer mewed in response and flexed his claws, them shining bronze. I reached for the leashes on the shelf, before crouching and clipping Nameer's harness around his chest, and clicking Kólasi's leash to his collar.

I decided on taking them out the back way, as not to bother the customers. Nameer perched on my shoulder, and Kólasi barked at the birds. I casted a spell under my breath that would disguise us so we wouldn't have to worry about SHIELD. But that doesn't work for monsters, I guess. A small flock of Stymphalian Birds descended, but Kólasi ate a few of them whole and Nameer clawed the rest until they backed off.

Unfortunately, this attracted some unwanted attention from the agents that were still around.


	3. Quotes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be at the beginning, but i forgot. some of these are others that would fit the situation. i'll put a note at the end detailing them.

"If they want to catch me, they'll have to be able to find me first!" - To Chiron after being told that SHIELD is after her

"A good day can only begin once you have a good mindset."

"You have to be honest with yourself, you just might end up being the one who will be for a long time." - To Nico

"I don't mind that you're dating my brother. You make him happy, and it's been a while since he was this happy. But if you hurt him in any way? *I’ll kick your ass so hard you’ll have to unbutton your collar to shit.*" - To Will, when finding out he was dating Nico

* - The Dead Pool(1988)


End file.
